FP - January, 2404
This page chronicles posts #17401-17550 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2404. *FP - December, 2403 *FP - February, 2404 Earth Plots First Week After the New Year’s countdown, OBI LOS and MARIAME ALMIN run into each other and there are fireworks in more than one way. Getting a good dose of hormones the two have sex. BENJAMIN WOLFE got back from his time out at the bar getting drunk after his fight with KARYN DAX-WOLFE. He comes back with her and apologizes but the evening has been ruined. CONNOR ALMIN and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE have some fun at the Red Squad dance before TAEVYN WOODS steals a kiss. ELLIANA DHAJA sees this but lets it be since Connor didn’t intend for it to happen. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN brings MYLEE PIPER to a special resort and makes her into dessert before bedding her! Out and about for their own New Years, LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD have some sexy time in his limo just before some of the guards may notice what was going on! In the morning, CHRISTOPHER is woken up early by DEMETRIUS SORENSEN who tells him that a Kretan disguised as a Terran was en route to Earth with a thalaron bomb. He orders for security to be strengthened but it is too late when reports from Betazed and Bajor come in that they were hit – making him halt all travel in the Federation, close the borders and go to Defcon 1. BENJAMIN and KARYN wake up in the morning and realize the visions they had the night before came true when news comes of the thalaron attacks. They worry about an attack on Earth but find that was already thwarted. SAMANTHA is more than shocked when she hears the news on the HV and talks to CONNOR about it before she hears about the First Family apparently being dead. She blames herself for the death of them since it was her decision with Q to bring her sisters into this life. TUCKER DORR is having survivors guilt as well when he seeks comfort with ABBOTT who decides maybe he should put his differences aside and talk to Sam. Deciding to call SAMANTHA, ABBOTT sends her a communication and talks to her for awhile before getting her to come to Earth so he can help her out. WILLIAM BELL and SOPHIA WAGNER spent the night at his place for New Years but when he heard about the attacks he calls MARLINA BELL to see if she is okay. She is fine but in a panic, asking if she could come and stay with him for awhile and he agrees. SAMANTHA seeks out KENNEDY FROBISHER and inquires with him about getting some leave. He grants her two weeks in hopes that her family is okay. INDIRA FROBISHER has to talk to CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER about the attacks, something neither boy understands – especially since so much bad has been happening. CONNOR seeks out PATRICK REESE who tells him Michal has been promoted to acting Commander so Connor is acting second officer. Before Connor can leave, however, Reese has a heart attack and Connor calls the medics. ABBOTT meets with SAMANTHA on Earth and brings her to his old place before bringing her into the bedroom and offering as much comfort as he can. Several hours later, SAMANTHA gets a communication from ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and she is so happy to see he is alive that she lets out all of the emotions she has been holding in. SAMANTHA gets another communication from GISELLE SAVOI who tells her that everything is going to be okay and work out in the end. JILLIAN HORTON is finally able to contact CHRISTOPH RABBANIC who is more than shocked about war in the future. She attempts to tell him things will be okay but he still knows many will die. KARYN has a check up appointment with WILLIAM about Benjamin and he tries to make her open up more to Benjamin himself in order to work through their troubles. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and KORAN JATAR talk about what citizenship to make their children and decide for Bajoran since they both are from there. BENJAMIN talks to KARYN about plans for her birthday but in the end she wanted to be surprised. Second Week Making it to Earth, SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS has lunch with KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and her son Lawsen. They talk about their families and their positions on Earth to pass the time. For KARYN DAX-WOLFE’s birthday, BENJAMIN WOLFE takes her to New Zealand and up into a treehouse before proposing to her. She accepts the ring and says yes. Once home BENJAMIN surprises KARYN once again with the addition of a lab puppy in hopes she can have someone with her to keep her company and cheer her up. KARYN makes good on her promise of intimacy with BENJAMIN but things get off to a rough start when she continued to have anxiety. Finally, prompted by Benjamin’s own concerns she takes control and they have sex. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN feels badly he hasn’t been able to spend time with MYLEE PIPER and they talk over a communication about what to do before he leaves. After speaking to SHAWN, JANA KORVIN is setting up his crew to have some leave and time off. ANTHONY NORAD talks about his plans for the vacation when Captain Beron from Intell comes to the office. Quickly Jana realizes that his man is not ethical and Beron lets out that the Lufkin family will always be of interest. NOAH ALMIN has been having some concerns since the attacks and explains to CASSICA ALMIN that he wants to start having children right away and not to wait. KESS makes her way to her temp office in San Francisco and runs into ANNA-ALEENA KORAN. Both try and hide their relation to Admiral Thay, though Kess has her suspicions. MARLINA BELL is finally on the planet and is happy to see her brother WILLIAM BELL. He brings her to his apartment only to find out about her ex-boyfriend and promises to help her with him. With the USS Fenrir in orbit Captain JANA talks to JOVANA LUFKIN who does not want to leave the ship or go back to being incarcerated. He agrees to look into things more, especially after Marlon’s report. BENJAMIN is back to work when he spots ANNA there and finds out she is applying for her kids to have Bajoran citizenship. He takes her to his office and helps her out before talking about their family. KATAL DHAJA visits with MARCUS WOLFE on their former anniversary but finds that he is even more troubled than he has been of late and it worries her. MARLINA is off to the Elbrunne house to see her friend KENDRA DEVIN and is shocked to find SAJAN DEVRIX of the first house there. They talk but Marlina lets it slip that Kendra has been seeing her brother Liam. WILLIAM pretends to be someone from the Federation Sexual Deviant Department and calls his sisters ex-boyfriend Kaler Yancer and tells him to get on birthcontrol or he may have his penis removed. NOAH seeks out MERIK EVEK who talks to him about genetics and childbirth before making a plan to get Cassica prepped and tested. NOAH goes home to CASSICA and explains the situation, telling her multiple births are possible, but she is ready and prepared. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets his first briefing from KATHRYN JANEWAY now the Fenrir is back and the make their plan of attack from the information, citing to leave sometime in the first week of February. Speaking to SHAWN MUNROE about his mission and debriefing, JANA is happy to learn he has some leave, but brings up some of his concerns regarding the treatment of Miss Lufkin on the ship – something Shawn offers to look into. Third Week After seeing her father, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is concerned that he is getting worse. When she talks to KATAL DHAJA about their experiences, Katal confirms that Marcus has been worse lately and it wasn’t an isolated incident. HEIDI THAY has been thinking a lot about her life and decides to seek out DENORIAN THAY. She asks him to take her back and he agrees if he can continue to have a lover on the side. MARLON NADIS seeks out JOVANA LUFKIN now they are around Earth and talks to her about everything being done on her behalf. As they talk, they realize they both kind of like the other and make plans for a tentative date. ABBOTT THAY doesn’t take the news well that his mother, HEIDI, is back with his father. Having a freak out, he storms out of the Monaco apartment. JOVANA explains to MEGAN SPARKS about her date and tries to get some help from her friend on how to act and what to wear. SHAWN MUNROE is concerned when JANA KORVIN approaches him about Captain Beron and he explains maybe the man was part of Section 31. ABBOTT gets back to his island home and finds KALILI MUNROE there. She is scared and worried about him and the guards but after his argument with his mother he went and killed someone so he wasn’t in a good mood. They argue and he tells her to leave if she doesn’t want to be in a relationship. ABBOTT seeks out OBI LOS and gets some Deltan loving before they talk about how to go from there. Abbott realizes he isn’t ready for a relationship but Obi sees this as a chance to tie up loose ends with Kalili. MARLON picks JOVANA up for her date and the sparks start flying right away – especially when they talk about sex in the restaurant. When they leave, JOVANA holds MARLON’s hand and they definitely have a good time. ANTHONY NORAD is out and about at the bars when he runs into DELANEY ALMIN and takes her home for some kinky sex. In the morning DELANEY is still around and sees NORAD’s cars, as well as finding out his connection to Red Squad and Tredway. WILLIAM BELL has a session with IVAN BRIDGES and the boy snaps after not having sex in a month. He attacks Liam but is hauled away by security. KARYN comes back to the house to talk to BENJAMIN about their father and she feels that having Opaka come see them could help and asks Ben to call her. OBI is in the bar when he runs into HAGHI THAYAPUR who is Mariame Fukushima’s sister. They talk before going off for some recreational sex. Fourth Week Lingering around the council offices, MORGAN DEVRIX runs into Romulan Ambassador hopeful LELEL JO’REK. They talk about getting some sponsorship from the Betazoids and Morgan promises to ask her husband. BENJAMIN WOLFE sends out his communication to OPAKA SULAN about coming to Earth for some dignitary work. While she isn’t so sure that is his motivation, she agrees to come anyway. ANTHONY NORAD has some man-to-man time with JANA KORVIN and tells him about his time with Delaney, as well as encourages him to get laid. MORGAN makes it back to the embassy and then brings up Lelel to AVANDAR DEVRIX and he agrees to talk to the woman, as well as making plans to return back to Betazed when the landscaping is finished for a new start. En route to Earth, MALCOM PARKER finds out that his brother Lincoln may be dead when he sees the causality list for intell showing “L.T.” He gets revenge by beating up YLEN (LINCOLN TREDWAY) having no idea the Vorta is his brother. KENDRA DEVIN is going to school in Pasadena when she runs into CHRISTOPH RABBANIC and tells him the library is closed. They talk and realize a common friend in the Elbrunne’s. Going to see his sister ANNA-ALEENA KORAN, ABBOTT THAY shows up drunk and disorderly in the waiting room. He explains to his sister everything about his past and his enjoyment of killing before getting her opinion on things then erasing her memory o the conversation. DELANEY ALMIN goes to Valiant before it is to leave and talks to CONNOR ALMIN about his year and gives him an autographed holomagazine of Tony Norad. LINCOLN is back to himself after being on the Fenrir for months. He is visited by J’PEL who tells him that Th’Mat was euthanized according to his wishes because of his own mental concerns. Lincoln is saddened and invites J’Pel to stay with him for some time since she was a mutual friend. KENDRA goes to find WILLIAM BELL and spend some time with him but is a little put off to see SOPHIA WAGNER leaving his place. She arrives anyway and comes on too strong, prompting Liam to see a whole other side to her. LINCOLN goes back to work and runs into ELLIANA DHAJA who is more than happy to have her mentor back in place of Commander Wren. Finally on Earth, OPAKA greets BENJAMIN and is shocked to find a Prophet inside of him. Willing to talk to him, she tells him the discovery of three orbs (memory, unity and souls) will help bring his father back to sanity and advises him and Karyn to find a quiet place while the Prophets will tell them the way from there. BENJAMIN tells this to KARYN DAX-WOLFE who is more than concerned for her father and is skeptical too but has a feeling about going to Montana and the cabin they once all shared for a brief time in the 80’s. NORAD talks to MALCOM about some upcoming work things before he tells him about his encounter with Laney and her mutual friend in Lincoln – Malcom’s brother who he finds out is alive. MARLON NADIS and JOVANA LUFKIN go on their second date, this time planned out by her. They talk about things, including kissing before they have their first kiss! EDWARD ELBRUNNE is on Earth and recovering from his burns when he contacts CARLYLE SORENSEN who is more than worried about Eddie being on so many drugs and a former addict. SOPHIA and WILLIAM get together and he tells her about Kendra, as well as not being ready in general to be in a committed relationship. LINCOLN is more than happy when DELANEY comes to see him and offers him a sexy welcome home at her place! MALCOM finds LINCOLN at his apartment and they have a bonding moment before his brother tells him about Laney and Norad. Cardassia Plots First Week Happy to be engaged and finally opening up to TOREL DAMAR, SHANA KASSAT invites him to her place and the two are intimate for the first time. In the morning, KEGEN DAMAR is at the family gym at the Damar house when he leaves to see a suspicious guard. Confronting him, he realizes that he has a bomb and Kegen manages to get into space via a shuttle just in time before it detonated. TOREL wakes up in the morning and goes downstairs only to run into BRODEL KASSAT. The man is put off but Torel asks for SHANA’s hand in marriage officially from Brodel before an explosion goes off. The Kassat’s disappear into the bunkers while Torel rushes to leave to get to his home. AARIX DAMAR is called to CORAT DAMAR and he explains the situation declaring martial law on the planet and a lock down of everything including blood scans and curfews. TOREL arrives to get more information before being sent into the streets while ANI DAMAR is trying to find a missing Vasti and Aarix is tasked with finding Kegen – or his body. VASTI DAMAR is having a good morning with JORGU DANAN when they hear about the attacks on the HV. She panics , but he explains she cannot tell anyone she was with him. VASTI finally contacts AARIX and he comes to pick her up only to have her break down when he tells her that Kegen is more than likely dead. AARIX then has the duty to tell NATIME DAMAR about her husband and feels badly about it, promising to do all he can to help her if the worst happens. CARLYLE SORENSEN gets a communication from his father DEMETRIUS and the two men are able to make up and change their priorities after the attacks. AARIX leaves to ZETERI DAMAR and confesses to her how much of a hard time he is having with his brother being missing and asks her to be a friend for Natime in the days to come. AARIX finally finds KEGEN unconscious in space 28 hours after the explosion and brings him to the hospital. CORAT is there and more emotional than usual which concerns Aarix. AARIX explains this to ZETERI who offers as much support as she can but they also have to talk to their twin sons ARI DAMAR and YURI DAMAR about the incident now they are getting older. Second Week Finding a suspect in JORGU DANAN prompts TOREL DAMAR to bring him in for questioning. Danan denies having anything to do with the thalaron attacks but his back stories aren’t adding up. Third Week When ANI VENIK runs into VASTI DAMAR at the house, she explains to him that they found a traitor in Legate Danan. Vasti is horrified and tells Ani she is pregnant with Danan’s baby and to tell Torel to be nice. VASTI runs to AARIX DAMAR confessing the same things to him because she doesn’t trust that Ani will help as much as she says she will. AARIX seeks out CORAT DAMAR and explains that Vasti is pregnant and it was Danan who did it. More than pissed off, they make their way to the interrogation chambers. In the meantime, TOREL DAMAR and ANI are torturing JORGU DANAN and trying to get him to admit what he did to Vasti. They are about to get really nasty when CORAT and AARIX come in and make them leave. Corat gets more answers and Danan agrees to marry Vasti. Fourth Week On the planet to see her brother, LALI GREENWOOD stays in the hospital with KEGEN DAMAR. When he finally wakes up, he thinks she is his mother and that she told him to not cross over to the afterlife but come back and live on. TOREL DAMAR seeks out SHANA KASSAT and BRODEL KASSAT to tell them he is being shipped out. She gets more than upset at the idea he could die but Brodel insists their last moments on the planet are positive ones. Bajor Plots Second Week Finally back in the Alpha Quadrant, JANA KORVIN has to talk to ISHAN ESSA about the burden of bringing back Opaka and what the can expect for the future. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Unaware of the chaos at home, ANTHONY NORAD with JANA KORVIN, NRR’BT MADDIX and YLEN (LINCOLN TREDWAY) come upon the planet they thought could be a main colony and discover a lot of Dominion activity. They decide it would be a good idea to send someone down and YLEN (LINCOLN) explains to JANA he could prep Jovana. When JULIA LOVIT (JOVANA LUFKIN) is prepared and then sent down, she panics as the Paradan and reveals herself to be a shapeshifter. When the Kretan calls another Vorta, they find out that she is not of the 100 and send someone after her before she escapes. JANA and NORAD hear her distress call and beam her back up before hiding in a nearby gas giant. JULIA (JOVANA) is back but angry and staying in forms – some of them scary looking. JANA attempts to calm her down but it doesn’t work so he sends in MARLON NADIS who tells JULIA(JOVANA) that he likes her more as herself and would miss her if she turned into another animal permanently. Putting fake material into a torpedo, they fire it out to make it seem like a Founder, JANA and NORAD are able to escape. Making their way to the Magnetar, JANA and NORAD find they can’t get through the shielding and decide to backtrack to the signal they found to find Opaka; as well as the ship finding out about the attacks in the Alpha Quadrant. Arriving to the planet NORAD beams down with MARLON and NARYANNA DORR before they find OPAKA SULAN and get to work on taking her off the planet. Betazoid Plots First Week Waking up in the morning, EDWARD ELBRUNNE has to get JESSE ELBRUNNE’s special dress from the Devrix home. With help from ANDRUS ELBRUNNE he is beamed over and then back again, just in time to see the thalaron attack. Eddie comes back suffering from extreme radiation poisoning and their power grid is off-line. MAXLY ELBRUNNE is very upset over the happenings but ULRIC HUBER who has a doctorate helps save Eddie and raise his girlfriends spirits. ANNALISE SAVOI has a horrible wake up when a member of the government tells her about the attacks. Annalise has to tell GISELLE that Sajan is more than likely dead but that is when Giselle remembers they went to the cabin and could still be alive. When AVANDAR DEVRIX is found alive with the rest of the family, he talks to ANNALISE right away about making a joint statement regarding the attacks. Concerned about the attacks, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO talks to co-worker SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS and gets a ride with him to Earth in order to move away. KENDRA DEVIN finds out that her grandfather has died and she has to check herself into a shelter because she can’t find Andrus. When ANDRUS finally does get her information he goes with her to pick up her grandfather’s things and encourages her to come with them to Earth – something she accepts. Romulan Plots First Week This is not posted out but referenced that KEHAL S’HARIEN, ALLYSAAN S’HARIEN, ARRENNHE S’HARIEN, DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI, JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI, K’LAN MENKHA’NNI and KEHAL MENKHA’NNI were all murdered in the thalaron explosion on Romulus (January 01, 2404). #01 January, 2404 #01 January, 2404 #01 January, 2404